Ex-Queen Amazon
Ex-Queen Amazon Belongs to Pokeball and Undertale. No touching without permission. new major antagonist in the missing heir Reference By Moonmoon! Appearance The midnight came together. Amazon's scales are a midnight black with her underbelly being a slightly lighter midnight blue. Her wing membranes and ruff are a very, very light pink with some gray. Her spots and teritary color are orange while white-gray spikes run down her body, the same color as her claws and horns. Personality She took advantage of being one of the queens. Amazon is almost kind of what her name refers to. She is not as calm as the Amazon Rainforest, but she flies and shows off like a toucan and acts like a warrior. She cares for her daughter, Princess Sanity, and her husband, King Lima IV, but she doesn't care about Sanity's half-siblings or the other queens, certainly the deceased queen that was a LeafWing, Queen Liprica, and her daughter, Princess Anthiese. She thought that royalty of tribes can't be hybrids, nor can the king or queen. She thought everything had to be normal. No hybrid rulers. Purebreds only. That's it. She acts like a warrior in battle and uses a dagger to kill anyone who stands in her way. She hates Liprica and Anthiese and is glad that Liprica died and is currently trying to hunt down and kill Anthiese so royalty would never be hybrids again. History Amazon was said to have been a beautiful, normal, village RainWing peasant. She never thought about marrying royalty. She never thought about getting a husband. She wasn't how she used to be. Her dragonethood passed. She was an adult. Now it was the time when things needed to get serious. She needed a husband. She, of course, heard of what King Lima IV was doing. He wanted a lot of heirs, so he either forced female RainWings into marrying him or even just marrying because they both wanted to. He did it to her, and she was fine with being married to royalty. That's when everything started to change. She didn't care about her village life anymore. She wanted to be a successful RainWing queen who would rule forever with her heirs. Sometime later, she had Princess Sanity, her daughter. She was proud of Sanity. She wanted her to be queen. She knew she was the perfect heir for Lima IV, not all of the other princesses and princes that were the half-siblings of Sanity. The RainWings adored her. Sanity was beautiful. Later, Lima IV came home after going to the Poison Jungle with a LeafWing he looked like he was deeply in love with. Amazon knew it. She was jealous. They were going to have a hybrid dragonet. That was just wrong. A queen of a tribe can't be from another tribe other than their own. Same as a princess. They can't be hyrbids either. It mixes up lineages. She wanted to get rid of Liprica but failed, but nobody found out she was trying to assassinate Liprica. A few years later after Liprica has her daughter, Princess Anthiese, who was half RainWing and half LeafWing, the RainWings seemed to adore the beauty of her instead of Sanity, so Amazon started to plan revenge to kill Anthiese. She was glad after Liprica died due to complications of being royalty, but sad when King Lima IV died due to illness. It was the next step in her being the next successful queen with Sanity being her heir. wip Relationships Princess Sanity: A perfect heir. She thinks that after her, she must rule as queen. Not Anthiese. King Lima IV: She always loved his dark appearance. Perfect husband for her. Queen Liprica: She's glad she's dead. She would love to kill her daughter as well. Never cared for her in the first place. Princess Anthiese: No hybrid princesses. No hybrid rulers. She's a hybrid princess. She must die or it'll get chaotic. Hates her. Trivia *Amazon is a type of Rainforest and a typically green parrot found in South and Central America as well as the name of a legendary race of female Greek warriors that were believed to have lived in Scythia or somewhere in the known world *Technically based off Pokeball's Fire Emblem OC Nyx who was Rigelian that fell in love with King Lima IV and had her daughter Artume and hated Anthiese and wanted to kill her for falling in love with Rigelian prince Albein. Gallery AmazonCloud.png |By Cloud!! 76E112CF-273C-4169-9EC1-9C847CB48B5D.png |by twi! Category:Work In Progress Category:Collaborations Category:Content (Pokeballmachine) Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:Content (UndertaleTrashowo) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Occupation (Assassin)